The Jedi Purge
The Jedi Purge was a long-going event in the galaxy that was the elimination of as many Jedi and reminders of the Jedi as possible in the hands of the Galactic Empire and the First Order. It began in 19 BBY with the rise of the Empire. History 19 BBY In 19 BBY, the Jedi Order was part of the Republic, and Republic chancellor Palpatine, who had hidden that he was in fact the sith lord Darth Sidious, was discovered to be the sith lord that the Republic had been looking for since the invasion of Naboo in 32 BBY. Therefore, Palpatine was confronted by the four Jedi masters Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Saesee Tiin and Agen Kolar, who came to arrest him and bring him to justice. Although, Palpatine defended himself and was successful in killing the four jedi with the help of Anakin Skywalker, who came to Anakin's aid. There Anakin became Palpatine's apprentice Darth Vader, who would help Palpatine to destroy the rest of the Jedi Order. After these events, Vader and the 501st Legion of Clone troopers invaded and ruined the Jedi temple on Coruscant, and eliminated every Jedi and Padawan inside. Palpatine activated order 66, which meant that every clone trooper in the galaxy would turn against their own Jedi generals, resulting in the disturbance of battles and the death of many Jedi all over the galaxy. Afterwards, Palpatine named himself emperor and reorganized the Galactic Republic into the Galactic Empire, in which every jedi was to be seen as an enemy. Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda were two jedi to survive order 66 and went to hiding on two different places, with Yoda going to Dagobah and Obi-Wan going to Tatooine with Luke Skywalker, an infant whom Obi-Wan counted on to grow up to be a Jedi as well. 0 BBY In 0 BBY, 19 years after the beginning of the purge, the Empire had created a superweapon capable of mass destruction that they called the Death Star. They used the Death Star's destructive laser on Jedha City, located on the moon Jedha. This was considered to be a holy city which included several reminders of ancient Jedi, for example the Kyber Temple that contained many kyber crystals that the Empire later used for themselves to power the Death Star, that came to oblirate the whole city and some of the last reminders left of the Jedi. After this, Obi-Wan confronted Vader on the Death Star where he sacrificed himself by letting Vader kill him after a lightsaber fight. This left Yoda as the remaining Jedi in the galaxy. 4 ABY 4 years after the destruction of Jedha City, Luke had found and begun training with Jedi master Yoda to become a Jedi himself, but Yoda soon died of natural causes, leaving Luke as the Jedi's only hope together with his twin sister who had barely yet discovered her force-powers. Luke later confronted the Emperor and Vader in an attempt to turn Vader back from the dark side of the force, and this resulted in Vader killing the Emperor after the Emperor tortured Luke with force-lightning. This also killed Vader in the process, which finally ended the Sith and soon the Empire as well. Although, this wasn't the end of the Jedi purge, as The First order would come to rise from the ashes of the Empire to continue the Empire's work of eliminating the Jedi completely, once and for all. 34 ABY 30 years after the fall of the Empire, Luke had begun to train a new generation of Jedi, but these were killed by the force-user Kylo Ren, who betrayed Luke and joined the First Order. After this Luke went to hiding on the planet Ahch-To, but left a map that would reveal Luke's location to Lor San Tekka, who believed that, without the Jedi, there could be no balance in the force. Both Luke's friends and The First Order tried to find Luke's map that would reveal Luke's whereabouts, and this resulted in The First Order attacking Lor San Tekka's village and destroying it, as well as killing Lor himself. Although, the map had already been given to a BB-unit who managed to give the map to Luke's friends before the First Order could get their hands on it. Either way, The First Order continued their search for the last Jedi. Appearances in chronological order * Episode III - Revenge of the Sith * Rogue One * Episode IV - A New Hope Indirect appearances * ''Episode VII - The Force Awakens ''(indirectly mentioned)